


Why (Woman)

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, Mental Health Issues, Poems, Poetry, society, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: Why do you say that these tears, make us weak?





	Why (Woman)

Why is it that one glare  
Can start me sobbing?

Why is it that a single kindly gaze  
Or a simple word of praise   
Can chase away the darkest clouds?

Why is it that a sullen stare  
Or a heated, angry shout  
Can melt me into nothingness?

Why is it that a father’s praise  
Is worth its weight in gold to me?  
Why is it that one adverse word  
From him can make me feel so small?

Why is it that at one moment in time  
I smile and laugh and spin around.  
But less than a moment more in time  
I’ll collapse in a hopeless pile?

Why is it that I have no answer  
For why I act and feel this way?

Why can’t you see behind these tears?  
I mask a heart so strong:  
It cannot cry nor wonder why  
Until it finds itself alone.

Why can’t you see behind my smile?  
I mask a soul that longs to howl,  
To tell you how it feels inside.

Why do you tell me to hide these parts of me  
That merely make me human  
Why must I make excuses for?  
The fact that I was born a woman?  
Why do you say that these tears  
Make us weak and powerless?  
Our hearts are strong:  
We hold and heal and guide each other.  
Why won’t you understand  
That our tears, our hurts, our smiles  
All together make us who we are…  
Women.


End file.
